


Messed up

by Joracwyn



Series: The Nursery Rhyme Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e15 Chimera (Stargate), F/M, Nursery rhyme drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joracwyn/pseuds/Joracwyn
Summary: For the nursery rhyme 'Mary had a little lamb'





	Messed up

_Mary had a little lamb_

_Its fleece was white as snow_

_And everywhere that Mary went_

_The lamb was sure to go_

* * *

 

He'd lucked out this time. Sam was incredible. She was beautiful; she had an amazing body; she was funny. And she was great in bed. She was definitely a keeper. 

He couldn't believe that she wouldn't tell him what she did. ‘Deep space telemetry’: yeah, _right_.

He was her boyfriend. He was a cop. He could handle bad stuff: he dealt with murderers and drug dealers all the time.

He had to look out for her. If she was messed up in something dangerous, she would need his help. These other guys—her team—they didn't care for her like he did. 

 


End file.
